


Early in Berlin

by Haely_Potter



Series: Bending the Universe [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose end up accidentally in Berlin while chasing a mauve alert. They interrupt a meeting. Accidentally. And then they derail the timeline. Accidentally, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in Berlin

”You’re about three years early and six hundred miles off target,” the Doctor said, seeing the people who exited the battered looking TRADIS.

The man in the leather jacket whirled around, positioning himself between his companion and the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Mels, Hitler and Zimmerman.

The leather jacket man frowned, looking at the Doctor before groaning. “A kid? Really? What ‘ave I done to deserve this?”

“Oi! At least you didn’t meet ten! He was pretty boy like none other! All thanks to Rose Tyler of course,” the Doctor shrugged, nodding to the blond with the Union flag plastered across her chest peering from behind the leather jacket man.

“Excuse me?” the bewildered blond asked. “Do I know you?”

“Well, you know me but you don’t know this me,” the Doctor answered, not keeping Rose not recognising him against her, this was the Rose before she knew about regeneration, after all. Except… now she would know, wouldn’t she?

“Time Lords ‘ave this trick,” the leather jacket man turned to Rose, explaining. “It’s a sorta way to cheat death. If we’re fatally injured we generate a new body for ourselves. Our personality sorta changes, as do our speech patterns, likes, dislikes, taste buds. But we still keep our memories and feelings. Underneath all the changes we’re still the same man. And ‘e over there is a future me, not next me, I’m the ninth me, ‘e said at least I don’t meet the tenth me, so ‘e’s eleventh, twelfth or thirteenth me. Could be more, don’t know if I got any more regenerations from the Time War. Was supposed to but you never know.”

“Doctor… that’s you?” Rory asked, pointing at the leather jacket Doctor. “What’s with the leather jacket?”

“Oi!” protested Rose, insulted on the Doctor’s behalf. “I like the leather jacket!”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Oh, Rose Tyler, I know, you keep it after he regenerates,” he said and jerked his head to his past self who scowled at him. “I’m sure if you were still here, you’d have kept the coat Janis Joplin gave me too.”

“Wait, Rose’s not with you anymore?” the past Doctor frowned, like it was unthinkable. And for him it probably was, just as it had been to his tenth self until it actually happened.

“Oh, she’s... happy... I suppose,” the Doctor forced the ash tasting words from his mouth, smiling brokenly. “With the man she loves.”

Rose frowned. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” the Doctor corrected, thinking of Rose kissing the metacrisis on Bad Wolf Bay.

“But I’m really not,” argued Rose, looking around pointedly, though only Rory noticed.

“Oh, but Rose Tyler, you are,” answered the Doctor, voice breaking. Nearly two years he’d kept a lid on his feelings and now, seeing her again, arguing with him about her place in the multiverse... well, it ripped the slowly healing wound open again.

“No I’m not because I’m not _here_ with _you_ ,” she declared with the air of finality, taking the hand of her leather clad Doctor, looking away pointedly, a blush dusting her cheeks. Then, defiantly, she turned to look at him. “An’ I know you don’t do domestics, but who needs a ring or a proper house or Sunday dinners with my mum. ‘M ‘appy just the way we are, thanks.”

“What about Rickey?” the past Doctor asked, blinking down at her, like not believing what she was saying.

“ _Mickey_ ,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “An’ it’s not like I can go back to what we ‘ad,” she said dully. “I mean, ‘e’s now four years older than me rather than three _an’_ ‘e’d been suspected of murdering me. An’ ‘e said the only reason ‘e ‘adn’t gone out with someone while I was missing was ‘cause everyone thought ‘e was a murderer.”

“I’m nine hundred years older than you!” protested the past Doctor.

“It’s not like you’re gonna look older, now is it?” pointed out Rose. “One day I’m gonna play the part of the cougar.”

This made the past Doctor laugh and lean his head on top of hers.

“And you haven’t even met Jack yet,” the Doctor said fondly. “I wonder how this’ll affect timelines...”

“Well, we better be off before we upset timelines further,” the past Doctor said, turning back to their TARDIS. “Apparently we’re three years early. Let’s go catch that mauve distress signal craft. And don’t wander off this time, World War II isn’t a nice place to get lost in, especially the Blitz where I think we’re going. Bombs falling from the sky whenever the Germans pleased...”

The TARDIS door shut after the past Doctor and Rose, leaving the Doctor with a motley crew of humans. “Nothing like a blast from the past, ey?” he asked jovially, hiding the hurt and longing deep inside himself again. “Where was I?” he said, turning back to Hitler. “Oh, right! The British are coming, Adolf, be very-“

His reality ceased to exist before he finished his sentence.


End file.
